Friends And Enemies
by Slo Motion
Summary: Ruthie learns who her friends and enemies are. This story is based on something that happened to me at school, and in this case I would be Ruthie. Completed.
1. The Note

Friends And Enemies  
  
AN: Ok this is story I'm writing based on a real school experience that happened to me  
  
Summary: Ruthie learns who her friends and her enemies are.  
  
Chapter 1: The Note  
  
Ruthie Camden and her friend Hannah sat spacing out in Health class. Listening to their Health teacher Mr. White ramble on about something. But then the minute he said the words "little group project" they were blasted back to reality.  
  
"Ok class you may pick your partners and you will ask each other questions in effort to learn more about each other then you will share what you learned with the class." Mr. White said.  
  
Ruthie, Hannah, and their other friend Kelly partnered up.  
  
"Ok how about this we pick one person to ask questions to another I'll do you Ruthie, and you do Hannah, and Hannah will do me." Kelly said.  
  
"Ok." Ruthie and Hannah agreed.  
  
They asked each other questions and wrote down the answers, half way trough this Hannah wrote Ruthie a note and gave it to her it said:  
  
Dear Ruthie, Do you think Sara and Amy are becoming friend's cause it looks like it? Hannah  
  
P.S. Write back!  
  
Hannah looked over to Sara, Amy, and Carol. Sara was a new girl in their class she seemed nice and Ruthie really wanted to be friends with her. She tried being nice to her. She was nice back. But then she started hanging with Ruthie and her friends called the "cool kids". Ruthie didn't like Amy that much cause they used to be friends then Amy got sort of snobby and Ruthie made other friends and she told them that she was turning into a snob so Amy found "better friends and ditched Ruthie. Ruthie found way better friends then Amy. Carol was Amy's best friend. Ruthie wrote back:  
  
I hope not!  
  
She gave the note to Hannah. Hannah read it and nodded and wrote back:  
  
I hope not!  
  
And they continued to ask the questions until the bell rang. They piled out of the classroom thinking they had everything with them but they forgot one thing.........the note.  
  
Ok end of chapter this is based on a true story. 


	2. Science Class Blues

A\N: Here is one of the last few chapters. This is going to be short.  
  
Chapter 2: Finding The Note, Lunchtime Glares, And Science Class Blues  
  
Bella Leers was the last person left in the health class. She always stayed to look for notes with gossip and juicy facts.  
  
She then saw a piece of white notebook paper at the desk Ruthie had been sitting at. She picked it up.  
  
"What's this, a note? I wonder what it says." She said to herself.  
  
She unfolded the note and was shocked to read:  
  
Dear Ruthie, Do you think Sara and Amy are becoming friend's cause it looks like it? Hannah  
  
P.S. Write back!  
  
I hope not!  
  
I nope not!  
  
She folded the note back up.  
  
"I have to show this to Sara and Amy they'll love it and Ruthie and Hannah will be burned." She said.  
  
She then left the room and took the not with her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ruthie was enjoying her lunch very much. Because she was sitting by her two friends Hannah and Lucy.  
  
Her and Lucy went to throw out their lunch trays. When they passed by the "popular table" Ruthie saw Amy turn around and give her the most evil look, she turned back to her friends.  
  
"Lucy." Ruthie said.  
  
"What is it?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Amy just gave me the most evil look and I have no idea why." Ruthie said.  
  
"Oh you know Amy, she just wanted to look cool. Ignore her." Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah your right." Ruthie said.  
  
They went back to their table.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ruthie and Hannah were sitting in science class. Hannah was doodling on her notebook. And Ruthie was falling asleep.  
  
When all of a sudden the phone in the classroom rang, and Mrs. Robinson, the science teacher, answered it.  
  
"Hello. Ok I'll send them down. Ok bye." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Ruthie Camden and Hannah Sistine, you have to go to the office, the principal wants to see you." Mrs. Robinson said.  
  
They headed toward the office, on the way there Ruthie said:  
  
"We're in trouble, big trouble."  
  
~End Of Chapter 2~  
  
A\N: Almost done!!! Review please.  
  
-Alexa 


	3. True Friends And Enemies

A\N: Ok here it is, the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Mrs. Smith's Office, True Friends And Enemies, And Nothing Will Ever Change That  
  
Ruthie and Hannah stood outside, the principal, Mrs. Smith's office.  
  
Why would she want to see them? What had they done?  
  
Ruthie was shaking nervously. And Hannah had tears in her eyes.  
  
They entered the copy room, which led to Mrs. Smith's office. Hannah quickly dried her tears.  
  
They entered the office and saw Mrs. Smith, sitting in her computer chair, glaring at them.  
  
"Girls, sit down. I've been expecting you." Mrs. Smith said.  
  
They sat down in the two chairs by the door.  
  
"What did we do?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Are we in big trouble?" Hannah asked, feeling her tears come back.  
  
"No, you're not in any big trouble. I just wanted to talk to you about this." Mrs. Smith said, holding up a white piece of paper.  
  
Ruthie squinted her eyes to see what the paper Mrs. Smith was holding up was. "That's the note from health class." Ruthie said; a bit shocked that Mrs. Smith had it.  
  
"Yes, but I'd actually like to talk about what it said." Mrs. Smith said.  
  
Ruthie and Hannah both nodded their heads.  
  
"Now girls, in this note you said you hoped that two of your classmates would not become friends." Mrs. Smith said.  
  
"So." Hannah said.  
  
"So, these girls had their feelings hurt by this note. Why would you not want Sara Poiean and Amy Bongos to be friends?" Mrs. Smith asked them.  
  
"Because, Amy was my friend a few years ago, and then she really hurt me, and I don't the same thing to happen to Sara." Ruthie said.  
  
"Yeah, and Amy was so mean to me when I first moved here in sixth grade, and I don't want her to treat Sara the same way." Hannah said.  
  
"Ok, you've both given your reasons. But next time if your going to talk about your fellow students, talk on the phone, or on the Internet, or go to one of your homes, but please not on school grounds, because both Sara and Amy were hurt by this note, got it?" Mrs. Smith asked.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Smith." Ruthie and Hannah said together.  
  
"Ok, you may leave now." Mrs. Smith said.  
  
They left her office.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
As they were walking down the hall back to science class, Hannah turned to Ruthie.  
  
"I guess it is true, you really do learn who your friends and enemies are in school." Hannah said.  
  
"Yeah." Ruthie agreed.  
  
They continued to walk to class. Ruthie realized what Hannah said was true. She also knew who her friends and enemies were. Sara and Amy were her enemies, and Kelly, Lucy, and Hannah were her friends, and nothing would ever change that.  
  
The End  
  
A\N: So how was it? Should I do a squeal? Please tell me in reviews. I like to get tips on how to improve my writing, NOT FLAMES. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story.  
  
-Alexa 


End file.
